


The Balcony

by jkkitty



Series: Love Your Brother [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: This is after the brothers admitted their love for one another but before anyone finds out about their love.  To see what is has happened, I suggest you read Love Your Brother.  However, this can stand on its own.Mycroft and Sherlock share a semisweet moment.





	The Balcony

 

Mycroft laid in bed taking in the naked body of his brother by the sunrise who was smoking and shivering on the balcony.  The fine muscles, too thin but well defined, of his upper back, his strong enhanced legs from chasing after criminals and jumping across the rooftops of London and finally his well-formed ass.  Smoke raised above Sherlock's head from the cold air blowing outside giving him a halo effect.

“I feel you goggling me,” Sherlock called over his shoulder as he looked out over the countryside finishing his cigarette.

“Come back to bed, little brother, I’ll warm you up.  You’re shaking from the cold out there.”

Sherlock turned slowly, exhaling the end of the smoke from his lungs, a gloomy look on his face as he headed back to bed.

Surrounding Sherlock and pulling him close, Mycroft kissed him gently.  “You do know I love you and will always want you, don’t you?”

Still shivering Sherlock buried himself more into his brother’s arms causing Mycroft to shiver also.  “Did you have to go out on the balcony?  You’re freezing me.”

“Sorry Mikey, I need to think,” Sherlock spoke into his brother’s chest the sadness coloring his voice.  “We have to go back home today where we have to hide what we have.”

Mycroft gently lifted Sherlock's chin and placed a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.  “I’m sorry little bother it needs to be like this.   We can have other weekends and small trips together where no one knows us.”

Sherlock pulled away angry.  “If the world doesn’t need you to prevent it from destroying itself or the Queen doesn’t want you for tea.   I’ll always take second place in your life.”

Loosening his hold on Sherlock, Mycroft said miserably.  “I’m sorry that my responsibilities cause you such pain.”

Sighing Sherlock moved closer once more, “That wasn’t fair, my love.   I’m afraid I love you so much that I don’t want to be without you for a minute.   It’s so hard not to let someone, if not everyone, know I love you.   I want to shout it from that balcony and the rooftops, but we can’t even tell our friends.”

Running his fingers over his brother’s back, Mycroft started, “If it’s too hard…” but was stopped as Sherlock gave him a deep demanding kiss.

“Don’t even think that.   I’m frustrated but never intend to give up on us, Mikey.   I love you too much.   Just forget what I said, please and make love to me.”

Mycroft pulled Sherlock further into his warm embrace, “Then let’s not waste a minute of the time we still have today.”

As the sun continued to rise, the brothers reconfirmed their love for each other forgetting about the fact it was forbidden for a time.


End file.
